


Familial Madness (Oneshots)

by Sumnerd18



Series: Familial Madness [3]
Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic), countryhuman-fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumnerd18/pseuds/Sumnerd18
Summary: Little short stories either taking place in the story or in the past.
Relationships: Canada/North Korea (Anthropomorphic), Germany/Poland (Anthropomorphic), Japan/South Korea (Anthropomorphic), Russia/China (Antropomorphic), United Nations/European Union/North Atlantic Treaty Organization (Anthropomorphic), United States/Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic)
Series: Familial Madness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199156
Kudos: 1





	Familial Madness (Oneshots)

A/N

This will be full of little back stories or events that aren't that important to the main story but, I think would still be fun to type up.


End file.
